


Bee Assassins

by allhalehobrien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Fluff, I think you all know what I'm referring to, Impala hurt scare, Kid Fic, M/M, Oh yes I almost went there, Probably forgot like a million other things I could tag, Toddlers, Warning for false alarm of bad handling of precious motor vehicle, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalehobrien/pseuds/allhalehobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an undetermined universe where Dean and Castiel live a domestic life where everything is fine and dandy with adorable kids of their own. Although there can still be those few false alarm causing premature heart attacks.</p>
<p>Dean would not be merciful if something happened to his Baby after all. Even if that little bastard happen to be his own son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and my first written for Supernatural, so I hope it will go to your liking. The fic is unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine and mine alone, English is also my second language so there might be some grammar mistakes hidden somewhere in there. I deeply apologize if that’s the case.
> 
> I tried to write in an American way, as best as I could. This mostly considering it’s played out somewhere in the US and the characters being American or… well, non-specific nationalities but they appear in an American show. So I’ve tried to phrase and write the dialogue as an American would say. If I’ve failed in any way or form with that, please let me know and I will change it according to my own abilities.
> 
> I hope that you considerate that I’m in no way are an expert on the American culture, since I’m from Scandinavia myself, and that I’m a newbie on writing fanfiction. I, however, welcome all form of kudos, comments and constructive critique. It only helps me grow as a writer further.

Dean was sitting comfortable at the kitchen island reading the paper on his first free weekend in a long time, it felt like. It had been unusually busy at the auto shop and he had been forced to step in and work on the past three weekends, his otherwise _off_ weekends. The days he had specifically set out to be with his family.

His boys were four and one respectively and were all bundles of joys, really. Even if said bundles would probably make him grow grey hair before he turned thirty-six.

Dean felt old. Practically _ancient_. His boys had made him old. Dean thought considering what he had been doing since he was kid himself, what with practically raising Sammy himself when Dad were off hunting, that parenthood would go easily. Hell, the time with Lisa and Ben had even further proved him that he was ready for parenthood.

Teenage years, however, he soon learned were nothing compared to toddlers.

He absently heard the kitchen door open and closing, followed by steps too light and bubbly to be his husband and too coordinated to be his youngest. Tony had started walking just a few days after he became nine months, that had been a little over five months ago now and he were still the most horribly uncoordinated toddler Dean had ever seen. It was utterly adorable to watch his youngest wobble around their childproof house. Now and then stopping when seeing something that fascinated him and then forgetting that he were actually standing, and just landing unceremoniously on his little behind, looking surprised around like he didn’t get how he ended up on the floor. The image only made Dean heart ache all warmly. It’s only one’s own child that can cause a man’s heart be so full of pride that it feels like it’s almost about to burst, only by watching their child fall on his ass.

“Daddy.”

Dean ripped his attention away from his own thought by the sound of his oldest son’s voice and the feeling of a small hand tugging at the end of his shirt.

Humming a little, in that way affirming his son that he had heard him, Dean simply turned a page in his newspaper. It wasn’t that he ignored his son, but lately the boy had had the habit of babbling — Dean had absolutely _no_ idea where Danny had picked it up from — about everything and nothing, and although it was adorable, at first, the babble usually didn’t stop until the boy had run out of stuff to talk about — which had _never_ happened, Dean had tried, _oh how he had tried_  — or something else distracted him well enough or his parents simply told him to. The latest had resulted in a pout-session that lasted for five hours, where Daniel didn’t talk or responded to anyone and just sat in a corner grumping. Dean had had a scornful from Cas after that specific incident so he didn’t really have such a desire to do it again. Instead it was much more easier to just let his son say whatever it was he wanted that brought him to Dean’s side and then distract him with whatever he could find, a tickle-attack were usually a really effective one.

“You know what?” Danny was practically bouncing on his heels, so excited were the little guy to tell Dean this telling news he had. Dean could even see from the corner of his eye that a huge grin was plastered on his eldest face. This was probably going to be something good. Humming again Dean this time let it sound questionably, but still not looking at his boy.

“I killed a bee.”

Great, his son had finally gotten over his reluctance to kill those little evil flying bastards. The last time Dean had killed a bee that had been annoyingly soaring in front of his face for a whole ten minutes, and there is a limit of how long he can take those horrible annoyingly sounding little striped assassins being near his face — They _stung_ like hell, ok — so, he had killed it with a newspaper.

It had been a clean kill, the bastard didn’t even know what hit him before he were splattered on the table, probably didn’t feel a damn thing the bastard, if bees even feels pain at all. But Danny had been inconsolable for a whole forty minutes.

The boy had probably gotten it from Cas, who hadn’t liked the deed himself and put the blame and consolation all on Dean.

Deam hummed approvingly, “Well done, kid.” The act deserved some attention; his boy had done a good job, even if it goaded further babbling.

Without missing a beat his son continued, face almost gleeful with excitement of a job well done. “Who sat on your car, with a hammer.”

Dean turned another page in the newspaper, there hasn’t been any supernatural activity. Although the Winchester brothers wasn’t on active hunting duty anymore Dean still couldn’t help to—wait _what_?

Looking up from his newspaper Dean watched his eldest with shocked eyes. Had he heard correctly? Maybe he shouldn’t read the newspaper while his son talked to him, he clearly must have misheard him.

“You did… what?”

Little Danny was delighted that his father found his story interesting and grinned at him toothily, one of his front teeth missing, his unnervingly bright blue eyes he inherited from Cas glittering of pride.

“I killed a bee, on the hood, with a hammer. But,” here the boy faltered a little but, looking a little unsure, but soon started up again when he received a ‘go on’ look from his dad, “I didn’t hit it at first. After a while I hit it.” Now the grin was back again, eyes full of pride and excitement of what he had succeeding in doing.

Feeling dread take a hard grip of his heart Dean scrambles to his feet, the newspaper forgotten and flying in a wide bow across the kitchen and landing on the floor.

_Not Baby!_

Dean didn’t notice how his son followed him close behind when he ran out the kitchen door, towards the car parked on the front. The boy stumbled a little in the hurry of keeping pace with his father’s hurry pace.

Getting to the front were the cars were parked relief washed over Dean when he saw that the Impala were missing from the driveway and the family van instead stood parked out front.

_Thank god, Baby must still be safely in the garage_ , Dean thought relieved.

Although, the family van hadn’t been as lucky as the Impala had. Walking closer, Dean could see the result of his son trying to catch the bee under the hammer. Large dents were in the metal where the little toddler had missed the flying bee and instead hit the hood.

“Was I good, daddy?”

Tiredly Dean looked down at his eldest, Danny was shining of pride and a huge smile covered his entire face. Watching his father the smile faded a little to be slowly replaced by uncertainty.

Sighing deeply Dean crouched so he was more on his son’s eye level and smiled strained. The boy was only three years old after all and didn’t know a thing about metal dents and how expensive it was to fix them. Even though seeing the dent in the metal hurt his heart, Dean were still incredible grateful that it hadn’t been Baby who had been turned into something that looked like someone had used the hood of the car to play Whac-A-Mole with a sledge.

“Yeah, you were good, kid. But next time could you not make daddy’s car the target?”

Nodding enthusiastically Danny flew out his arms for Dean to pick him up; sighing once again Dean did what his son wanted. He was such a pushover, but fuck it he loved his little squirt, the whole family life and the fact that he got home before five on working days.

A completely normal family life, and Dean didn’t miss the action and thrill of being a hunter one bit when he felt Danny’s arms snake around his neck, and his tussle of dark blond hair on his head — so like Dean’s own — tickling his cheek. When they got inside he could hear crying from Tony’s room. The one-year-old was having one of his naps in his crib, and usually never woke up before he should. He was a rather easy child really, at least considering how hard acquiring him had been. Sighing a little when the cry got even louder and no sign of Cas were seen, Dean sat Danny down in the couch and put on one of the cartoon channels he liked so much.

Dean really couldn’t be happier with his boring domestic life.

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally made it unclear on how Dean and Cas has been able to get a child. I thought that would be up to you; if you want to make it mpreg or adoption or surrogacy with or without Dean/Cas being the biological father — it’s completely up to you and your own tastes.
> 
> I have my own reasons for giving the Destiel kids the names and gender they have, and I’m not sure if anyone of you is interested to know about it. If you’re not, be free to skip this part of the notes (don’t forget to come by and say ‘hi’ at Tumblr though!) and if you _do_ , then by all means I welcome you!
> 
> Well, I better probably start off with the boys whole names I guess? It’s _Daniel Robert Winchester_ and _Anthony Samuel Winchester_ , because I am nothing but mushy. I had my intentions of making one of them Gabriel but then I just thought that if they boys ever have another child (which I clearly see they do, probably a few years younger than Tony though) that the middle name will be Gabriel, no matter the gender (but I can totally see them having a little girl this time, totally with green eyes and adorable freckles. sshhhhh).
> 
> The reasoning behind the middle names is probably pretty obviously being a nod to Bobby Singer and Sam, the best surrogate father a man could have and the best uncle the kids will ever have. The reasoning for the given names are for _Daniel_ that I just can imagine Cas when discussing baby names wanting to name their kid all these fancy angel names, like Jophiel, Raziel, Zarachiel, etc, but Dean stubbornly refusing. No child of his would have a name like those dick angels, and the two of them eventually agreeing on the name 'Daniel', a name that sounds suiting for an angel, but are more linked to a prophet than an actual angel in the Bible (*cough* in honor of Kevin *cough cough*).
> 
> With _Anthony_ , it’s simply because I totally see Dean as a closet comic nerd, there’s just too many Batman-references for me not to, so I can totally see Dean naming his kid after one of his comic book heroes. Tony Stark, a superhero very close to him in behavior during the earlier seasons.
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://allhalehobrien.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to discuss shows or movies (I'm an all-eater) or yell about Destiel, Cockles, J2 or the unfairness of Dylan O'Brien's golden eyes or the ever ridicously being Tyler Hoechlin's perfect everything or the utter adorableness of kittens bullying Grand Danois' just poke me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! I hope you all have a very nice day and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
